The Evil Queen's Sister
by TheTragicRose
Summary: This story is about a girl who happens to be the sister of Regina. What happened through the eyes of this young girl? Who was her friends? What will she be like when she sees her mother?
1. Chapter 1- Before the Curse

**Author Note:/ I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Cadrina is mine. The only one that is mine. **

**Before the Curse **

**Like all other stories this one starts off once upon a time ago. A girl was born to a family where the parents weren't like other parents. One loved her and the other she was never sure. She was born to Henry and Cora. She had a older sister named Regina who was made Queen. But you already know that story. This girl is named Cadrina. She never got to know her mother ,because when she was very young her sister threw her through a mirror portal. It took her to another land. Though being in fear of her mother coming back her older sister locked her sister up in a tower to keep her safe. Cadrina had the biggest imagination and would stand in the tower and sing about everything she seen. **

**When she grew older and when Snow White was slightly older than she was when she first met her as a young child. Little Cadrina would sneak out of her tower and go play with Young Snow. She wanted a friend and never understand why her sister didn't get along with her. **

**Cadrina peek around the corner of corridor near her tower looking for guards and her sister. She then ran towards Snow's room and peeked in. "Snow!" She squeaked out not wanting to be heard by her sister that could be near. Snow turned around and smiled "Cady!" She yelled not realizing she was loud. **

**Both girls ran out the door of Snow's room to go to the garden to play a game. Though the game didn't last long. Her sister was near by talking with the King about parties to come and suitors for Snow. Regina turned around from her husband and heard the giggles of young girls near by. **

"**Excuse me, my king. I think I hear your daughter and my little sister in the gardens." She smiled. The king laughed and both walked into the garden area. **

**Cadrina saw her sister and froze in her tracks and started to cry. "I'm sorry, Gina. I wanted to play." Regina picked up her younger sister and held her tight. **

"**It's ok. I know you wanted to play. How about you call a guard next time? Will you do that for me?" She asked her. Cadrina nodded. **

**Though this would be last time her sister would show any kind of kindness. For her heart would start growing darker and darker. Whenever the next time she would asked to go out her sister would say no. Cadrina didn't know what she did. **

**Years passed and still the same answers. Cadrina was a lot older and decided she was just leave on her own. She didn't know Snow White was gone and the king was dead. She ran out of the tower and headed out the door. She heard that her sister was gone from the kingdom so tha would give her a chance to walk around the forest and look for her friend. **

**She walked through the forest not finding Snow at all. Where did she go? She stopped and looked around her hearing a carriage near by. She hid behind a tree seeing it was her sister's. It stopped right in front of the tree where she was hiding. Regina stepped out looked around. **

"**Cadrina. I know you're here. When I find you. Your punishment will be severe. Let's go." She said the last part to her guards and the carriage rode off. **

**What did she mean? Her sister never cared before so why would she punish her now? Cadrina made her way back to the castle only to be grabbed by a branch. She looked over seeing her sister. Regina had a fire in her eyes. She was angry. She let her go and grabbed her by her ear. "You really didn't think I didn't know you were there? " She asked her. **

"**I just wanted to go out and do something. I hate being in that tower. You never let me go anywhere!" Cadrina yelled. Regina smacked her. **

"**How dare you speak! You will speak when you are asked to speak. If you knew the real reason I kept you there would you listen?" She asked. "You can speak."**

"**Yes." **

"**Our mother. If you knew the things I have done. You would hate me and it's mother's fault. I don't want her stealing you from me and turning you into a monster like me." **

**Cadrina was speechless and not sure what to say. She could see the pain in her sister's eyes. **

"**You won't be punished." She said quietly. "Come. I want to tell you something." She motioned Cadrina to follow her. **

"**Mother isn't the only one that hurt me. Snow White did it also. She caused Daniel to be killed." Cadrina covered her mouth at that about to scream. Daniel was always there for both of them. He was big brother like Regina was big sister. Regina looked at her sister's reaction and frowned. **

"**Mother ripped out his heart right in front of me. Then I met a man who taught me a lot. It was a mistake taking his lessons. He is also a man I don't want finding you. You deserve happiness and I'm going to get it for the both of us. I promise. You will never have to stay in a tower after I'm done. Promise me you will hold on just for abit longer." **

"**I promise." **

**Regina kept her promise and didn't punish her. I was only right, since she used magic on her anyway. **

**It didn't take long for things to change. Only Cadrina would never know that her sister changed anything at all. Not till the curse was broken. **


	2. Chapter 2- During the curse Part one

**Author Note:/ I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Cadrina is mine. The only one that is mine. **

**During the Curse**

The curse happened and it happened quick. Cadrina found herself in a room of her sister's home. The Mayor as everyone knew her. Like nothing happened before the young woman got up and got ready for work at the bar she owned. She was looking in to living closer by the bar, but Regina wouldn't let her. Regina was alone and wanted Cadrina to have her freedom, but to live with her too.

Cadrina walked down to the kitchen and hugged her sister "Hey Gina. I have work soon." She said

"I know. But have some dinner before you go. Sit." She pulled out her famous lasagna. Cadrina laughed.

"Are you trying to make me fat? Really I have to go. I'm closing and singing tonight."

"Why must you always not eat before work and eat that crap that is served there?" Her sister asked.

"Bye Regina!" Cadrina walked off towards her own little green car. It was her favorite color. Her long black hair was put up in a ponytail and it bounced as she walked. Graham pulled up as she was getting in. "Hey Humbert!"

"Hey Cady." he said as he walked into the house. He didn't like her calling him that.

This cycle always happened. Though she would never know. Things started to change though. One night before Cadrina had to work. Regina sat her down at the table.

"Cadrina….would you mind if I asked you to get your own place? I want to adopt a baby. Mister Gold is going to help me find a child. " She said. Regina was smiling and hoping that her sister wouldn't be mad at her. Cadrina grabbed Regina into a hug.

"You will be a great mother!" In this world she knew their mother was never there and there was some history she never know. Though knew Regina wanted to be a mom. Regina was already one in her eyes.,

"I want to see my niece or nephew a lot. I want to spoil them rotten to the core." She laughed and Regina laughed too.

The next day Cadrina was packing her bags already finding a place above her bar. Mister Gold made a good deal with her. She would have to help him anytime he needed it. Though the bar and the apartment were her's and she never had to pay a thing.

Years had passed and the baby Regina had adopted had grown into a handsome little boy. Regina always took him during the day so Regina could work. If Cadrina needed to help Gold she would bring Henry with her. Henry would always ask her questions about her life. Like this one was a fake. She never understood what he meant.

"Henry, why would you ask about my passed life?" She sat down at the table of Granny's with him. He looked up from his hot chocolate and smiled.

"This life doesn't seem real. You never aged. Mom never aged either and the kids in class too!" He said.

"Maybe that's because we are special." She said. Henry shrugged. Then they went back to talking about X-men and the Hulk.

Few months later the young Henry walked out of school with a big book. "Hey Henry. What's that?" She asked him.

"Fairy tales." Cadrina smiled.

"Can I see?" She asked.

"Not sure if your ready to see it. Are you?"

"Oh come on. It's a Fairy Tale book. I know the stories." Henry gave the book to her and she opened the book to a page that had the evil queen. Cadrina's smile turned into a frown.

"Why does she look like Regina? Who gave you this book? " She asked him.

"My teacher Miss Blanchard."

Cadrina headed to the school to confront Miss Blanchard only to be told she only gave it to him, because he seemed sad and lonely. Cadrina came back out and gave him the book back. She then took him home telling him to never show Regina.

Another month passed and Cadrina was on stage when Regina came to the bar looking horrible. After the song she ran down to her. "Regina, what's wrong?'

"Henry was missing and he shown up with his birth mother. I need a strong one." She said sitting down. "What if she wants him back?" She said to Cadrina.

"It was a closed adoption, Gina. She can't have him. He's your son." She said as she poured the drink.

"I know, but I'm scared. I'm really scared. Henry has been acting weird. Oh can you take him to Dr. Hopper's tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure. Don't sweat it ok. I'm sure Archie will know what to do. He always does." Cadrina never told her sister she was dating the doctor. Only because Archie was scared that she knew. Everyone was scared of Regina. She didn't know why.

"Thank you. I have things for the town to do that night." She said to her. She took her last sip and handed Cadrina money. "Take him to get pizza and ice cream." She added as she walked out. Cadrina hated when  
she did that. She had money too. She wasn't mayor, but her bar did really well.

The next day she picked up Henry and smiled as he talked about Emma who happened to walk towards them. "This must be your aunt." She said.

"Hi Emma. I'm Cadrina yes. I'm going to take him to Archie's now. But your welcome to tag along." Cadrina said.

"Yeah, come. Aunt Cady is in love with Archie." He said.

"Shhh! He doesn't want anyone knowing." Cadrina whispered. They came to the door and Cadrina let them in. She stopped when Gold out of no where grabbed her .

"Dearie, we had a deal. You work for me when I need you and you don't have to pay rent." He hissed.

"Regina, needed me to take Henry to Doctor Hopper. I'll be over after I sign him in." She said with a fearful look in her eyes.

"You better be. Or I will ask for rent and it won't be cheep." He said limping away on his cane.

Cadrina frowned tears rolled down her face. She headed upto the office and signed in Henry. She walked in first to see Archie.

"Archie, I can't take it anymore. Mister Gold always asks me to do things and it's always when Regina needs me to help with Henry." She said.

"Shh, it's ok. I'll see if I can talk to him."

"NO! I'll have to tell Regina. She is the only one that can do anything. I'll be back later for Henry."

"Emma can take care of me" Henry popped in.

"Your mom wouldn't like that." Archie said.

Cadrina let them deal with it and ran out of there running to the Pawn Shop. She walked in and Gold was standing there.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" She asked him.

"Dust the room and then you can leave to get Henry." He walked to the back and back in with the tools she needed. She took them and started to clean. She cleaned for a few minutes before he asked "Why do you like taking, Henry to Dr. Hopper so much?" He smirked.

"He's nice." She said not wanting to tell him the real reason. Though of course she had a feeling he already knew. After she was done she was off to get Henry.

After all that was done, Archie asked her to come back. She wasn't sure why, but was blushing red as Henry started singing the usual K.I.S.S.I.N.G song.

A hour later coming back after telling her sister not to bother her for an hour. She couldn't tell her why and that caused a fight. Henry of course saved the day bringing up Emma.

Cadrina headed back, but only to go through the back so Gold wouldn't see her. She walked in and went into his arms. "I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too. Who is Emma?" He asked her. She frowned.

"She is Henry's birth mother." She said. He broke away from her for that moment and pulled out a box and handed it to her.

"Happy Anniversary . I lost track how long, but I know it was on a day like today." He watched her take the box and smiled.

She opened the box and it was a necklace with a microphone on it. "oh Archie it's lovely." She wanted to wear it always, but knew she couldn't without her sister finding out and ruining what they got. Though Cadrina knew her sister wouldn't hurt her like that. She kissed him a box of her own.

"Cadrina, you didn't have to." Archie was man all the way. He opened the box and it was a cover for his umbrella she made her own. "This is great. How did you know I need this?"

"Well, I know you and how much you love your umbrella." She sat down and put the necklace on knowing later she would have to take it off.

That night was magical as it always was. She had the bar closed that night, since she spent the night over at Archie's. She even forgot she never told Regina where she was. Regina still treated her like a child even though she lived in her own place. When she got home she checked her cell phone with tons of texts from Regina and voice mail.

Voice Mail 1: Cadrina, why the fuck was that woman with my son. You have a lot of explaining to do! Call me now!

Voice Mail 2: Where the hell are you? If I have to come down there you won't like what turns out!

Voice Mail 3: Hey Cady, it's Graham. Regina is having a fit. Where are you?

Voice Mail 4: CADRINA CORA MILLS! ANSWER THE PHONE!

Text message: Cady come to my house NOW!

Text message; Oh you are in so much trouble!

Text message: WOOT WOOT! Hey cady! Are you coming to the party? It's Ruby!

Text message: My mom is flipping, Aunt Cady. I have to tell her. But I won't

Text message: So, I will be coming down in the mourning…you won't like the end of your stick little girl.

Cadrina cursed and ran around the house to clean up and change as if she was home. Maybe if she looked like she was sick Regina wouldn't punish her. She couldn't believe it. Even though she had her own place she was being treated like a child. A knock came to the door. Shit. It was Regina.

"Come in." She gives a fake cough and jumps into the couch. Regina walks around and looks at her sister.

"Young lady! I want to know why you never answered your messages?!" Regina looked at the mess in front of Cadrina. "Oh God. You were sick? I'm sorry dear."

"I'm sorry, Gina. I fell asleep before all those calls." She played her voice well making it sound like she was horribly sick.

"Come. I'll take you to Dr. Whale. I'm sure he can give you something." She said.

"I called him already. He came over and gave me some meds. They are in the bathroom." That was a lie and she hoped that Regina wouldn't look. To her luck Regina sat down.

"I'm going to have Graham bring over a bottle of apple juice." She kissed her head and made a confused face. Then she shook the thought out of her mind. " By the way. Your still in a lot of trouble. Emma brought Henry home. When your better. Come to my office with your toothbrush. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want that woman near, Henry." her eyes were like fire and she got up.

"When your better and it seems the medicine is working. You come to my office for your punishment. If happens again. I have a riding crop that I haven't used in years." She left the apartment and slammed the door.

Cadrina didn't understand what was going on and why she was being punished for some woman that happened to leave with Henry after she dropped him off. Cadrina got up and ran to the school to talk to Henry. He said he will make sure she never got into trouble again. Though of course it wouldn't be the last time her sister punished her for something Emma did.


	3. Chapter 3- During the Curse Part Two

**Author Note:/ I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Cadrina is mine. The only one that is mine. **

**During the Curse part two/ Graham's Death:**

A few days had passed since the punishment of cleaning all of Regina's objects with her tooth brush at her office. Cadrina was still sore and wasn't sure if she ever wanted to find out about what a riding crop felt like. So, she did her best to keep Henry away from Emma as much as she could. Though she couldn't ignore her bar or Mister Gold for that matter. He wouldn't think twice about using the cane on her. She was lucky he never did. Regina only used labor for a punishment. She would never make her sister clean her house or office. That was another job for someone else., Regina hated punishing her too.

A few days after the punishment Regina was in her office thinking of way make up to her sister. Cadrina though was already near by and heading to the office. She had her things for the bar in in a bag and headed inside. She peeked in "Regina?' She looked in.

"Come in. I was just thinking of you, dear." She got up and walked over hugging her. "I'm so sorry for punishing you like that. It's just Emma has me in this dark place and she makes me so mad." She said heading back to her desk pulling out a box. "I saw this and I thought of you. You have such a lovely voice and you should do something with it."

Cadrina opened the box and it was empty. Cadrina looked at her confused. "It's empty."

"That's because I can't wrap it. At the theater they are doing a musical and I got you an audition for tonight for the lead role. You have to be there by 6 or the deal is off. Someone owed me a favor. Now go get ready for it. I will be there and so will Henry."

Cadrina smiled and jumped up dropping everything in her arms. She ran out of the office only to come back in grabbing everything.

Regina had to keep her sister busy, since she was sure Emma was the one that was trouble and not her sister disobeying her.

Cadrina left the office heading to her bar to put the things away. Though getting a knock on the door of the bar. She looked seeing it was Gold. She went and opened it. "Hello Mister Gold. What do you need?" She asked him.

"Well, dearie. I have a mess in my shop and I need you to clean it up. I would of called, but I thought I would pop over and see how the bar was doing."

"It's fine. I can't work for you tonight. Regina got me a audition tonight. It's a one time type of deal. Though I promise after it's done. I'll be over." She started to hum a song as she cleaned off the counters.

"Well, our deal is that you come when I ask. You will just have to hope for another time, dearie. Oh and if I don't see you in a hour. I will make sure when you do come tonight. You will be in a lot of pain." He left the bar.

She frowned and sank to the floor. Why was all this happening? She picked up the phone and called her sister telling her the cold came back and she wouldn't be able to sing. She wasn't allowed to tell Regina about her deal with Gold or anyone else for that matter. In a hour she would have to head to the Pawn shop once again.

A few days once again had passed. Graham was acting weird and causing Regina to have her usual fits. Regina came to the bar that night after Graham ran out of the house. Cadrina was at the bar table talking to Archie who had just kissed her. To her luck Regina never noticed.

"Dr. Hopper, don't you have a therapy session to do?' She said and he got up telling Cadrina good by. He also texted her he loved her and said that was close. Though Cadrina really wanted to tell Regina.

"What's wrong, Regina?" She asked her.

"Graham has been acting weird for the last few days. I don't know what to do. He said he had a bad dream and ran off." She said.

"Well, maybe he should go see Archie? " She asked her.

"No. I don't see why you must hang around that man. He is friends with Emma and her band of idiots,"

"Well, Archie is nice. Me and him and Marco have a lot of fun. Sometimes we go camping." She said making it sound like a friendship than more than what it was.

"Well, I don't care. Just if you see him talk to him. Graham likes talking to you." She said as she left the bar. Cadrina smiled at that. Graham was like a big brother.

Cadrina didn't see Graham at all. She knew a lot was happening though. She did her best to find out what was going on. She headed down to Archie's office to see what he might know. Though he wasn't there for some reason. She shrugged and headed to her sister's house seeing she wasn't around either. No one was around. So, she headed back home and closed the bar for the night.

That morning Regina came to her apartment. She opened the door she could tell Regina was upset. "Regina? What happened?"

"Graham is dead. He had a heart attack." She said tears rolling down her face. "I loved him so much, Cady." She put her arms around her hugging her tight. "He didn't love me. He loved HER!" Cadrina knew what she meant, by saying that. He was in love with Emma. Though of course the sadness in her took over. How could Graham be dead? He was so healthy. Not to mention he always got on her about the food she served at her bar.

"Well, I'm sure he is in a better place." She hugged her tighter tears rolling down her own face. This was just hard and she knew this was hard on Regina as well. The two sisters spent the rest of the night together. Regina didn't want Henry seeing her like this and thought he would be better off with Emma. She was sure he hated her.

A Few weeks had passed and well Emma was acting Sheriff. Which was nice she came when she was called on. Graham had a habit of being slow when she called him. There was always a customer that got to drunk and she needed someone to be escorted out. Emma was there in two minutes. Graham would be there in 20 minutes at the soonest. Most of the time he never shown, because he was with Regina. Cadrina liked Emma as Sheriff. Whether her sister did or not. She was sure Regina was upto taking the badge away soon.

Cadrina left her bar that night and headed to Gold's place. She knocked on the door.

He opened the door looking rather confused. "Dearie, I never called for you to come over. Are you ok?" He never asked her anything like that before.

"I have a feeling Regina is going to try and take the badge away from Emma and well I really like Emma as Sheriff."

He smirked. "Ah well, I do too. I'm sure. The rest of the town likes her too. You run along and don't worry about it. Oh and by the way. I need you on Friday. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh a while back when I said I would use the cane on you."

Cadrina smiled "I'll be there. And I understand you seem like your in pain a lot. We all say things we don't mean when we are upset." With that she left and headed back home.

Just like Gold said. Everyone did like Emma as Sheriff and her sister was upto no good by wanting Sydney to run. But Emma won fair and square. Of course she heard about it and didn't like to find out that her own little sister voted for Emma.

"Regina, she comes to the bar when I ask her too. She is good at what she does. Just think. If she is busy as a Sheriff. She won't have time for Henry as much. You will though."

"That's not the point! She is an outsider! Sydney has done this before too. Don't you remember when he ran the Sheriff's office?" She asked.

"No, I don't. To be honest. He's a great writer and should do what he loves and that's being a reporter. Quit acting this way, Gina. It's not you." She said.

Regina of course said she would try and be civil with Emma. Though that didn't last very long at all. It never did.

Though it lasted long enough for Cadrina to earn a visit from someone she has never seen in town before. A Man with a motorcycle stopped in front of her bar. He walked in and sat down. "If you have anything strong. I would like it." he said and smiled.

"Very well, stranger." She said pouring him a drink and she slid it over. "We don't get many new faces here in town."

"I've noticed. Your mayor doesn't like that I'm here." He said.

"The mayor is my sister. Of course she doesn't like you being here. She doesn't get along well with our new sheriff either. Who used to be the new face in town. How did you find out about Storybrooke?"

"Oh, I didn't. I was just traveling through. Though decided to stop. I like it here." He smiled.

"Well, you enjoy it here in town." She said heading towards the back. When she came back the man was gone. She seen he left a good tip and took the money putting it away. She always shared her tips with her employees.

Later that day her sister came to her bar and sat down at the bar. Cadrina walked over and smiled to her sister "Hey Gina. The usual?" She asked her.

"No, I wanted to know if you met the new fellow that came into town."

"Yeah, he came in a few hours ago. He said you didn't like him."

"You know why? He was talking to Henry. I don't want Henry talking to strangers/" Regina said.

"True. He didn't tell me that. But he oddly left after one drink. Who just comes for one drink?"

"That is odd. Well, I have to go. Emma is going to find out more on him." She said getting up and heading to the door. Cadrina was smiling "Don't smile at me like that. We are only working together. That's it."

**((A/N: Yes I just stuck in some SwanQueen…Your Welcome!))**

"Sure." She winked at her sister and went to clean up the mess that was made by the man who left before Regina. Regina narrowed her eyes and left the bar.


	4. Chapter 4- Mary goes to jail

**Author Note:/ I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Cadrina is mine. The only one that is mine. **

**Chapter 4: Mary is goes to jail**

Well, a lot has happened since Emma messed up with Regina and well Emma wasn't allowed to see Henry. Cadrina for once agreed that Regina was doing the right thing. How could Emma do a stupid thing like that? And Sydney helping her? Though since he was a friend he was easier to forgive than Emma. Now, there was another problem in Storybrooke, Kathryn Nolan was missing. All she knew was what Kat said to her a nick name she gave her. She remembered her saying she was going to Boston to take law. Though of course something like always happened before she crossed the lines of town. It always happened to someone that tried to leave town.

Regina was in a odd mood and Cadrina couldn't figure out why she was acting that way. Her best friend was missing. Regina in all her glory walked into the bar with Sydney following behind her.

"Oh hey." Cadrina looked up from pouring a drink to one of her usual customers.

"Cadrina, how are you?" Sydney asked sitting down. Regina, however was still standing and had her hand on the bar table looking down.

"I don't know what to do Cadrina. My friend is missing and it feels like Sheriff Swan is doing nothing to help find her." She finally sat down.

"Things like that take time, Gina. I promise she will find her. Until then let Sheriff Swan do what she can, She is good at finding people."

"I suppose your right." She looked at her. "I'll take a apple cider." She added putting a twenty down.

"Same, Syd?" Cadrina asked and he nodded yes. She poured two glasses for them and headed back to her own work. She was singing tonight and was sure that's why they were there. Regina always did her best to come atleast once a week to hear her sister sing.

Cadrina got on stage after she served a few more people. One of her employee's took over and tended the bar as she waited on the tables too. Cadrina looked down at everyone her sister mostly and smiled. This was a good day. Though it would shortly end of course. After her song or more like during Emma came in and Regina left with Sydney.

After the song was done Cadrina went back to work and went to her apartment only to find Regina there waiting for her.

"I'm sorry I left. You as always sounded beautiful. I wanted to tell you. Kathryn's heart was found in a box."

"Are you serious? Someone killed her? Do you know who?"

"Mary Margret Blanchard." She replied. Cadrina's mouth opened wide in shock.

"Are you sure?" She asked Regina.

"Yes, Emma found clues and everything." It was the first time she really heard her call her Emma.

"Wow…" Cadrina walked into her apartment letting Regina in. She looked at Regina who doesn't look like she lost a friend. "Regina…you don't look like you lost a friend. You look happy. Why?"  
Regina's face went straight "Sorry. Your right I never cared for Miss Blanchard."

Cadrina found this odd and just nodded "Well, I'm tired. I'll see you around ok." She leaned over and hugged Regina.

She closed the door on her sister and frowned. Something about this wasn't right at all. Though there was nothing she could do about it. She just went to bed and thought nothing of it.

Days had passed and Kathryn was found unharmed. Regina had told her a lot about the case of what she could she said. Though it was Sydney that kidnapped her and hid it. Cadrina didn't get it. She had no idea he would do something like that. It just didn't seem like something he would do.

Cadrina left the bar to go see Kathryn. She was Regina's closes friend so it was nice to let know she was worried about her.

Weeks have past and really much of nothing has happened. Regina had asked Cadrina to take care of Henry while she made something special for Emma. Emma was thinking about leaving and Regina being Regina wanted to make her an apple turnover for the road. Though she didn't want Henry being there.

So, Cadrina had Henry with her at the apartment. They watched a lot of his favorite movies and had pizza. Though during the movies Cadrina fell asleep. That was when Henry ran off. When she woke up she had a feeling that he went to talk Emma out of leaving Storybrooke. She decided to give them some time alone before she went to go pick him up. Though when she got there they were both gone. Oh shit….Emma took Henry with her. Regina was going to kill her. Though at the sametime she was thinking that her phone when off. It was Emma.

"Emma?"

"Henry is in the hospital. He went into a coma after eating something Regina gave me. I don't know what happened." Emma on the other line who was crying.

"Emma calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes." Cadrina hung up and left for the hospital. Regina was there and looking at Cadrina with fire in her eyes.

"I will deal with you later. You stay out here." She snapped. Cadrina frowned. This wasn't her fault it couldn't be her fault. Was it?

A Few hours had passed and Dr. Whale walked out with Regina and Emma telling them what happened. He had a confused look on his face while he told them. After he finish Emma went back to Henry's side and Regina came towards Cadrina.

"You. Meet me at my house. NOW!" Regina demanded as she got into her car.

Cadrina got in her own and followed her to the house. Cadrina didn't feel this was her fault so she wasn't scared at all. She parked in the front and headed in with her.

"How dare you let Henry go to see that woman!" She yelled and smacked Cadrina across the face. "Because of you he is in a coma!"

"Me? A turnover that happened to be from you is something he ate and he went in a coma. That isn't my fault, Regina!" She yelled.

"Oh are we being smart now? Do I need to get my riding crop?"

"If you feel froggy jump. I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't punish me. I'm tired of you. You can go to hell!: Cadrina stormed out of the house. Regina ran after her.

"Get back here now!" She yelled. Though she went silent when Cadrina flipped her off as she got into her car and road off.

Cadrina went back to the bar and opened that night. So, everything that Henry said was true. Her own sister was an Evil Queen. That had locked her up in a tower all her life. To only give her a life like she had before only with a few changes. Not to mention she never did anything about Gold.

The bar was crowded that night and she was glad it was. She didn't want to think of Henry and if they would have to pull the plug on him. When she looked up she seen Regina standing there with a look on her face that would make anyone feel bad for what they said or thought.

"I'm sorry Cadrina. Your right. You're all grown up and I'm so proud of how beautiful you turned out." She said.

Cadrina smiled slightly and jumped on the table to climb over. She landed right in front of Regina giving her a hug. "I'm sorry for flipping you off." That made Regina laugh.

"Sweetie, if I act stupid again you can flip me off all you want. But really what happened that night?"

"Well, I had Harry Potter on for Henry and well I fell asleep. When I woke up he was gone. He knows I fall asleep on that movie all the time. I think that's why he picked it."

"No, he just really loves that movie. I just hope he doesn't die." She started to say and ended up finishing her sentence in tears. Cadrina hugged her again not letting her go.

That night ended up with her leaving again and going somewhere with Emma. Cadrina went to bed only to not sleep at all. She knew Henry was in a coma and that was all she could think about was her nephew. Even if he wasn't blood. She loved him like he was.

She woke up when finally falling asleep before it got light. Though only getting an hour sleep. She sat on her end of the bed only for a odd feeling coming through her mind and body. Every memory she ever had came back and she fell off the bed. She sat up and looked up at the ceiling.

"So, this was the curse." She got up and looked outside seeing the streets fill with everyone hugging and running towards each other. It was like a happy ending. Cadrina looked down and seen Snow White her old friend that happened to be there all along right in front of her.

She ran down the stairs only for someone to stop her telling her that a weird purple smoke was filling the streets. Cadrina didn't care she wanted to see her friend. Though stopped when she seen the smoke.

"Oh dear."


	5. Chapter 5- Magic is Back

**Author Note:/ I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Cadrina is mine. The only one that is mine. **

**Chapter 5: Magic Is back**

The purple smoke came and went. It was nothing, but it caused a lot of problems in town like an earthquake type of thing. She went to Archie to see how he was. He was fine of course. Though she didn't know he was a cricket before. No matter what she did love him.

After she left him she headed back to the bar knowing it would need cleaned up. Though on her way back seen a mob heading towards her sister's house. She wasn't sure if she should go. She knew she would have a lot of people at her bar waiting to get a drink tonight. So, she had no choice to go to her bar to clean up.

That night was a mess everyone was talking of a wraith at was floating around town and that it was after Regina. Cadrina was worried and didn't know what to think. Her sister was in danger and she couldn't help her. With everyone talking about her sister she dropped a cup and stood on the bar table.

"Listen up Storybrooke! I am the sister of the Evil Queen! And when your in my damn bar you will keep your damn rumors about my sister to yourselves or leave!" She got down and went to clean up the glass she dropped. Some just left and others just started to talk about other things. She knew she might of lost some people. She didn't give a flying care they would come back. Everyone knows her fried chicken wings were better than Granny's. Even Granny admitted it herself.

After work Cadrina cleaned up the bar and headed over to Regina's place to see if she was ok. When she got there she seemed to be abit off her game. She was happy and yet upset. Cadrina knocked on the door.

"Cadrina, you used to live here. You don't need to knock." She said after she opened the door.

"You had the door locked."

"Oh. Well, come in dear." Regina moved to the side to let Cadrina in the house. Cadrina headed to the living room. She hadn't talked to Regina since the curse broke. Frankly, Cadrina wasn't sure what to say.

"So, this is the life you wanted for me?" She asked her sister. "To never age and time never change?"

"I wanted to be happy and I wanted you to be happy. You hated that tower and I was scared that mother would come after you. She so wanted another daughter to be a queen. She would of killed you and I wasn't going to let her do that to you."

Cadrina just gave a faint smile "Do you think she will ever come here?"

"NO! I hate to tell you this, but I had her killed. For my own selfish reasons, but now I see it was for the better too. Mother wasn't ever a good parent like father was." The mention of their father brought tears to her eyes.

"Daddy is gone too…for selfish reasons?"

"Yes." tears rolled down her face. "I made a mess, Cadrina. I really did. All because I hated Snow White." Cadrina wasn't sure how to handle this. Only, because she wasn't happy about their father being killed. Though fought it and went over to hug her.

Of course Cadrina was still unsure about the whole thing and she was still confused about the purple smoke, but Regina was in no shape to answer a bunch of questions. Cadrina was just going to save that conversation for a later day or maybe go see Gold. Rumor has it a woman named Belle was looking for him. She wondered who the girl was.  
Cadrina spent the night at her sister's home since, Regina needed the company. She just stayed in her old room that was left the way she left it. Just in case she ever needed to stay. Regina was still sleeping when Cadrina slipped out the door and headed to the Pawn Shop.

She was just going to ask him.

When she got there a young woman about her age maybe abit older was standing there with Gold looking at a few books and talking. He looked up and smiled. For once it wasn't a smirk.

"Well, hello dearie fancy seeing you here. Have you met Belle?" He motioned over to the young woman.

'Hi." Belle said smiling.

Cadrina smiled "Hello Belle. I'm Cadrina. Regina's little sister."

"That's what he told me. I heard you one time in the halls. You had a room in the tower too."

"How did? Regina…" She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It seems she has changed abit."

'I hope so." Cadrina looked down and then she looked up to Gold. "What was that purple smoke?"

"Oh dearie, you really had been locked away. That was magic. I brought it back."

"Ok."

"oh by the way, dearie. I don't need your help anymore. You paid off your debt. Thank you and once again I'm sorry."

"We were all different. Apology accepted. I'm glad you have someone that is there for you." Cadrina wasn't a fool she knew it was love. She was someone special. Cadrina left the pawn shop and went back to the house to get her things. Regina was up, but staring at a candle.

"Regina, what the hell are you doing?"

Regina said nothing and Cadrina headed out the door. As Cadrina headed out she could see a lot of the towns people leave one being Archie. Cadrina ran towards his car only for him to ride past her. Why would he do that? Cadrina headed to her apartment.

Cadrina headed straight for her special cabinet. She took out the tequila knowing from being a bartender it was the best thing to get you drunk. Archie was leaving town and she couldn't stop him. Did he not love her anymore? Before she could start drinking a knock on her door came.

"I'm busy getting drunk!" she yelled. The voice was muffed and you couldn't hear what he or she was saying, but Cadrina knew who it was and dropped the bottle.

"Archie…Why?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I didn't want to stay in Storybrooke all my life. If I could of left I would have. But I can't. Nor really can anyone else if they want to loose their memory. I'm sorry for ignoring you when you chased my car."

Cadrina put her hand to her mouth trying not to cry anymore. She wasn't sure what to do. It was all clear though what she had to do. She had to make sure he loved her truly and that she loved him truly.

"I have to do it. I have to be sure. I'm sorry it's over till my mind is more clear. I'm sorry." She said. Archie stood there not sure what to say. She was sure he was shocked by her words. Cadrina just closed the door and sat on the floor in front of the door listening to him walk down the stairs.

Cadrina cried for hours until she noticed she had to open the bar that night. She cleaned up the mess she made in her apartment and then headed down the stairs. There seemed to be a lot of people waiting. She looked on the calendar and it seemed it was wing night. Cadrina ran over to open the door and hurried to get their orders. She just hoped that they wouldn't mind it being a tad on the slow side.

The next day Cadrina got a call from her sister saying she wanted to meet her for dinner. As she could tell by the call. She was upset and knew she would have to close the bar for that night to be there for Regina.

Cadrina met her at Granny's and seen Granny's giving Regina some odd and yet nasty look. Cadrina wasn't happy about this, but ignored it. She walked over to Regina who looked horrible. How the hell could Granny be so nasty now? Specially with her sister looking the way she did.

"What's wrong, Gina?"

"Henry was suppose to meet me for lunch and he stood me up." tears ran down her face. She felt horrible.

Though now she could tell why Granny was giving a nasty look it wasn't because of Regina being there it was, because she felt bad for her and wasn't sure what she could do.

"I'm sorry, Regina. How about we go for ice cream after dinner?"

"He just wanted to get in my office to get keys. I was fired today."

"Well, you did bring that part on yourself. But I'll talk to Henry."

"No, it's ok. David is going to talk to him. I can't believe after all I did to him and his wife he felt bad that Henry did that to me." She looked up at Cadrina.

"See? They are coming around to trusting you and well feeling for you. It takes time. You did curse them for 28 years." Cadrina said and Regina just smiled.

"Ok, the bar is close and it's time to have some sister time. Looks like you will be running out of money , since you lost your job." She sat down and Granny took both their orders. When that was done Cadrina once again headed to Regina's house to stay with her for the night.

Once inside the house Cadrina had to tell her about Archie.

"So, all that time I seen you with him. You two were dating. You little sneak." Regina laughed. "I'm sorry you broke it off. Why did you break it off?"

"I wanted to know if he really loved me. They always say Absences makes the heart grow fonder. He was going to leave Storybrooke without me. So, I did it out of more of testing for him more than me."

"Well, don't worry about that. I fully support you if you both start dating again." Regina smiled.

"Really? Would you have accepted it during the curse?'

"To be honest? I really don't know. I mean I didn't care for him much, but it seems he is the only one that is trying to be there for me. I just keep ignoring him though. I'm thinking about going to therapy so, I can be a better person for Henry."

"Archie is the best. I think it would be wise to get help from him." She said and yawned.

"Looks like someone is tired. Are you going home or staying here?" Regina asked her.

"I'll stay here. I don't feel like walking home."

Regina said goodnight and both headed upstairs to their rooms for the night. Cadrina was tired, but she stayed awake for a hour thinking about Archie. She wondered if she did the right thing. She had to know though if he was her true love.


	6. Chapter 6-Mommy is alive

**Author Note:/ I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Cadrina is mine. The only one that is mine. **

**Chapter 6: Mommy is alive**

Emma and Mary were still not back from the Enchanted Forest, but James and everyone in town did what they could. Cadrina even suggested a few things too. Though of course those didn't work, but they thanked her none the less. Archie came in the bar several times to have a drink. Him and Cadrina would sit there and talk. Some thought she was dating him, but the truth is they were still going to be friends. Cadrina still felt she needed to know where he stood. He still never gave her an answer. Though she could tell he was thinking about her. He did come by the bar every night just to say hello to her.

As soon as Cadrina got into her apartment she got a call from Regina that she couldn't understand till Regina calmed down.

"Regina? What? Who's alive?"

"Daniel. I seen Daniel. How can he be alive? Mother killed him and I seen it!"

"I don't know how it could happen, but Regina be careful."

"I will. I have to know." Regina hung up and Cadrina stood there unsure what to do. Though sighed and headed to get ready for bed.

The next day she got a call from David who asked her if she seen Henry. She said no she had been alone all day. Though being the good aunt she was she got her jacket on and went to look for him. Cadrina ran over to Archie's office.

"Archie? Is Henry here?"

Archie came out with his glasses off looking at her "No, I was just getting ready for my first session today. The phone rang, but I was to late."

"David is looking for him. I thought I would help and look too."

"Well, after I have this session I can help too." he said and Cadrina's phone went off.

"Yes, David. Oh good. Thanks for calling. Bye." She closed her phone. "They found him and from what David said…it was Daniel. Though he was like a monster and it was Dr. Whale that did this."

"Well, magic is back. So, you will be seeing a lot of weird things. Things we haven't seen for 28 years." He said putting his glasses back on.

Cadrina said her goodbye and left the office. Her heart was still beating for him and she didn't know what to do about it. Regina pulled up in tears in front of the office.

"Regina?'

"I had to let him go. I had to use magic." She said.

"You have been seeing Archie a lot haven't you?" Cadrina didn't know that she was seeing him. It made her happy that she was trying to be a better person for Henry and her. Though mostly Henry. Cadrina headed back to her bar to open for the night. Some of the dwarves that usually went to Granny's came to her bar to see how she was doing.  
"Leroy, please keep me informed about what is going on with getting Snow back. I really want to see her. I haven't got to seen her since I was a little girl. Well, other than seeing her here. I just didn't know I was friends with her then."

"Don't worry sister. I'll make sure you know. If not from me one of the boys will come and see you."

"Have you seen Nova yet?"

"If I knew she missed me I would go find her. I just don't know what rules we are going to go by if we stay here."

"I would atleast do something just to let her know your thinking of her."

Leroy smiled and headed out with the others after they finished their drinks. Cadrina closed the bar early. She wanted some time alone to think about Archie and her sister. Maybe she would go back to him.

A few days gone by and well no luck in finding a way to get Emma and Mary back home. This was upsetting everyone.

Cadrina got a phone call about Henry and him having weird dreams about fire and seeing a woman. Ruby also came by to the bar to tell her. Cadrina always liked both Ruby and her grandmother. Both always respect her and not in fear either or atleast she hoped not.

Another day has passed and there was a way for them to come back or so that's what she was told. Regina came to the bar that night not looking very happy at all. She sat down at the bar.

"Cadrina…there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Cadrina walked to her and lucky for her the bar was empty and it was just them there.

"Mother isn't dead. The man I hired to kill her ended up teaming up with her and well him and Mother are trying to get here."

"Oh." Cadrina sat down her face was in shock. She hadn't seen her mother since she was just a toddler. Though she wasn't sure if she would remember her if she did see her. That was her mother and well everyone was trying to stop her from coming even Regina. Cadrina still wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Cadrina…mother isn't a good person. She killed Daniel right in front of me. By ripping out his heart out of his chest and crushing it."

"She is still our mother. We only get one."

"I know and if she says sorry. I will forgive her." Regina sighed and got up. "I have to check on Henry. I'll let know what happens." she said and headed out the door. Cadrina closed and locked the door after her. She wasn't sure if she was ready for mother or not. Regina wouldn't lie about something like that.

The next day had pass and well David this time was under the sleeping curse to give Mary instructions in how to get home. Of course he would stay under the curse until Mary came back home. This was a risk that he was willing to take.

Cadrina was sitting at the bar table and having a small drink as she waited. It didn't take long for one of the guys to tell her Emma and Mary were home. That only meant mother wasn't coming. Regina of course came later to tell her the samething.

All this was making Cadrina miss Archie even more. She told Regina she had something to do and ran out of the bar. She didn't even lock it, but she was sure that Regina would lock up for her.

When she got to Archie's office he was standing there or more like walking back from seeing everyone. Cadrina ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Archie. I'm sorry. I love you so much and I don't want us ever to end. Never ever."

Archie looked down at her and smiled kissing her. He didn't say much at all. They both headed back to her place and that was where they were going to be for the rest of the day. Archie got a call about a small party for Mary and Emma. So, Archie and Cadrina decided to make a cake to take to the party.

Cadrina took some of the batter and threw it at him. "Ha ha! Got ya!" She laughed and ran into the other room.

"Oh I'm so getting you!" Archie ran in the other room and sprayed whipped cream on her. Cadrina let out a squeal and started laughing. Then she ran to the sink pulling out the hose and sprayed him with it. He laughed and throwing marshmallows at her. Cadrina raised her hand that was covered in whipped cream.

"I surrender I surrender! Take me away to Candy Land!" Archie ran over to her and picked her up twirling her around. "Well, if we are going to that party I think we all need a shower."

"Together?" she winked and he smirked.

In another hour both walked out of the bathroom changed and sticky free. The cake was done and Cadrina pulled it out handing it to him.

"I have to put a sign on the bar and then I'll be over." She said grabbing some paper and heading down the stairs.

Cadrina was later than her sister and why? Someone wanted to have a small drink before going home. She couldn't say no. She was in a great mood. After that she closed up deciding to clean up the bar when she got back from the party.

As she headed to the bar she looked up feeling that she was being watched, but ignored it and headed to the party. Regina was sitting at a table alone while everyone was standing around talking and laughing. Cadrina walked over to her and sat down.

"Gina, you ok?' She asked her.

"Yes, I just feel abit out of place. Oh sorry there isn't any lasagna left. It was a hit." She smiled and just looked around.

"Little Cadrina." A voice said. She could see who it was till Cadrina turned around.

"Snow!" Cadrina got up and hugged her.

"You really had grown. You were such a little tiny girl when I last seen you." Snow hugged Cadrina again.

Archie took Cadrina away from Snow and took her to the back of the diner. He smiled as he looked down at her. "You wanted me to prove that I love you. First, I'm sorry. I was going to come back for you. I was just curious about if we can leave. Second…" He got down on his right knee. "Will you marry me?"

Cadrina was in a state of shock she wasn't sure what to say. She shook her head yes and he put the ring on her finger.

"I know it's fast, but I wanted to prove to you I do love you and I do want us to be together. No one will ever take that from us."

Cadrina put her arms around him and hugged and kissed him.

Archie waved his hand in the air to get everyone's attention. "Hey I got an announcement. Me and Cadrina Mills are getting married!" Everyone cheered.

The party ended with everyone having a food fight. Everyone was on a team. Henry and Emma were on one. Archie and Cadrina on another. Snow and Charming on another. But the dwarves won being they had 6 on one team.


	7. Chapter 7-Archie isn't dead

**Author Note:/ I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Cadrina is mine. The only one that is mine. **

**Warning: A lot of feels ahead. **

**Chapter 7- Archie isn't dead**

After the party Cadrina and Archie left the diner heading to his place this time. Though above she didn't know someone was watching her. Above one of the building a woman and a man stood there watching the couple walk down the street covered in food.

"So, Cora that's your other daughter?" He said.

"Yes, she has grown up so much."

"She is one fine…" Is stopped by Cora who smacked him in the chest.

"She is my baby girl. If you even dare try and even touch her I will rip out your heart."

"Calm down, Cora. I'm only here for one thing and that's to get my crocodile"

She nodded and kept watching the two.

Cadrina and Archie got back to the house and ran into the bathroom to get cleaned off. The two soon to be married couple once again took a shower together again. After they cleaned up the two got dressed in something clean and sat on the couch with Pongo to watch a movie.

The next day came and Archie was out taking Pongo for a walk. Cadrina really had to leave. She needed to clean up the bar and tell Regina about the engagement. She left him a note and headed out the door.

When she got to the bar she seen Regina standing there.

"Hey Gina. I got some news to tell you." She smiled.

"Tell me later. Where is Dr. Hopper?"

"He's walking Pongo." After she said that Regina walked off. Cadrina opened the bar door and headed inside to clean up.

Later that day she got a call from Archie to close the bar early and meet him at the office. After the call she went back to work.

Few hours passed and well Cadrina decided not to open the bar, since things were real slow anyway. Cadrina really didn't want to wait, but she promised she would wait till 9 oclock. Cadrina went upstairs and put on the TV only to fall asleep. When she woke up she notice it was morning. Cadrina freaked out and ran around the house brushing her hair and getting her shoes on. Archie was going to be so mad at her.

She headed down to the office where she was to meet him and she was sure he would be there waiting to start a new day, but stopped in her tracks when she seen a body being carried out. When she seen the body was coming out of Archie's office she ran towards the body.

"Emma, who is this?' She asked her eyes were widen and prayed that it wasn't him. Though with the look on Emma's face said it all.

"No…NO!" Cadrina loss control of her legs falling to the ground crying. Snow ran over to her and help her up only to get Cadrina to put her arms around her crying. "We were going to be married."

"I know hunny. Come on let's take you to Granny's." Snow walked Cadrina to the diner as Ruby was already outside waiting to help her in. Marco happened to be at the diner too. He was also a mess. His best friend was gone. As Cadrina walked in with Ruby. Marco walked over to Cadrina hugging her.  
"You were all he talked about. He told me he was going to propose to you the night of the party. He told me everything." the older man said tears running down his face.

"I don't know what to do, Marco."

"Come and sit with me and we will talk of the good times. He wouldn't of wanted us to cry." Both sat down at a table near by drinking coffee and talking about how they met Archie. The day was sad, but Cadrina gained a new friend.

Cadrina the next day stood at her mirror with a brush in her hand staring at herself. She wasn't sure what to do, but today was Archie's funeral. No one had yet told her who killed him. Maybe, because they knew it was Regina. Two heart breaks in 24 hours was too much for anyone to handle.

After the funeral they all stood around the table talking about how they were going to break it to Cadrina.

"Regina is all she has left. And she needs her sister no matter what she did." Emma said. Emma still didn't want to believe that Regina could have done it.

"Either way she will find out." Snow said. "We can wait though." Snow looked over at Cadrina who was smiling as she watched Henry running around with Pongo in the yard.

They all agreed to wait.

Cadrina left after the wake and watching Henry play. She had to get some sleep and make sure she made herself work the next night. If she didn't work tomorrow she would loose money. She headed to her apartment and once she got inside she turned off all the phones. She needed sleep. Archie would want her to keep going. So, she did.

When Cadrina got home she got a message in red to meet at Regina's house. She ignored the letter throwing to the side. She didn't want Regina seeing her like this. Tomorrow she was going to open the bar and didn't need to be out all night. Though she did stay up most of the night laying in her bed wide awake thinking of Archie.

The morning came and went Cadrina woke to the sound of a knock on her door. She looked down seeing it was 1pm. She really slept in. She went to the door opening it. Though only to faint to the floor when she seen who was at the door. Archie was standing there. He leans down and picks her up.

"Cady, your mother did this. She framed your sister for my death." He said.

"She was blamed for your death?" She was confused. "What aren't they telling me?"

Archie didn't know and helped her to the bed. "They didn't tell you she was the blame?"

"No. Did my mom hurt you?" She asked him touching his face.

"No, I'm ok. I'm glad your ok."  
Cadrina looked over to where the note was she got from last night. "Get that note. I got that last night before I went to bed. I think it was from my mother." Archie grabbed the note and nodded.

"She's not a very stable woman. If you do see her be careful and don't mention the wedding. Unless she already knows. I don't want her to hurt you."

"I won't go near her. I can't promise she won't come to me though. Besides I have to open the bar tonight. It's wing night. I'm so happy your not dead." She kissed him and hugged him tight not letting him go. Somewhere deep down she knew he was still alive. Of course she had no way of proving it though.

Archie and Cadrina spent the rest of the day together till she had to go downstairs to run her bar. Then he ran off to check on Pongo and his friends. The bar like always was busy and packed everyone wanted wings. She made as many as she had. She would have to order more for next week and maybe even double it. When the night came to a close she gave to-go boxes to those that didn't finish their wings. When the bar was finally empty she went to the back to her office to make the order for next week. In the middle of making the order she heard the door. She ran out seeing a woman enter the bar. The woman looked like someone in her mind someone that worked at the theater and never changed out of their costume.

"I'm sorry, Miss the bar is closed for the night. I'm out of wings too." She smiled.

"Oh, I'm not hear for wings, darling child." The woman smiled walking towards her.

"Well, I'm still closed." She turned away and headed to the back.

"Sweetie, I know you were only a toddler the last time you seen me, but how can you not remember your own mother?'

Cadrina froze in her steps and closed her eyes. Her mother was there. She really did forget what she looked liked. She turned around and looked at her once again. It took her only a few minutes to finally say "Momma, is that really you?" Truth be told she didn't want to say she didn't want her near her, because of what happened to Archie. She promised him to play their relationship on the down low. Just to keep it alive.

"yes, baby girl. You've grown to be so beautiful. Did you get my note last night?" She asked.

"I did. I was so tired and it was a long day so, I went to bed. If you would of signed it I would of came." That was a lie. She would of panicked and called Regina.

"No matter. How about you clean up and we go back to your sister's home. It's been a long time, since we been together like this."

"My apartment is upstairs. Come with me." Cadrina headed to the stairwell and looked back to see her confused mother. "Momma, an apartment is like a very small home." Cora nodded finally and followed her up the stairs.

"Oh Cadrina, I'm so proud of you. Your home is lovely and well kept."

"I think it's a mess, but you saying your proud makes me feel better." She gave a little laugh as she changed quickly into jeans and a t shirt with horses on it. Cadrina walked out grabbing her cell phone and purse. She looked over at her mother who was looking at the TV and touching it oddly.

"What is this thing? Regina has one of these too."

"It's called a Television. Or just TV. You can watch plays and the news." She stopped seeing her mother look even more confused when she said news. "I'll tell you more about it later. Let's have some family time." She finished.

"Well, maybe you girls can show me around town or teach me about the new things in this world. It would be nice to bring back stories to Wonderland. I would love you to come to Wonderland. You would love it there." She smiled moving a hair from Cadrina's face.

Cadrina smiled wondering if Regina was wrong about their mother or if her time in Wonderland changed her. She put an arm around her mother leaning her head on her shoulder walking out the door with her. She liked having her mother there. Even if she did fake Archie's death. She wasn't sure if she should tell her about the engagement. If she knew already, she wasn't saying anything.


	8. Chapter 8-Momma isn't so nice

**Author Note:/ I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Cadrina is mine. The only one that is mine. **

**Warning: Things are going to start getting abit dark. Also sorry about the wait. Personal problems.**

**Chapter 8- Mother isn't so nice**

Cadrina walked with her mother down the street no one seemed to notice who Cadrina was with, since Cora hadn't always been there. So, no screams or no odd looks. Soon both women made it to Regina's home. Regina had already been waiting outside looking at them walking towards the manor. Cadrina knew that look all to well. It was the look when she thought something bad happened.

"We are now all together again." Cora said as she pulled both women towards her into a sort of group hug. "I also want to know more about this Archie Hopper."

Cadrina's face froze in fear. Regina looked at Cadrina and then back at her mother. "Mother, are you hungry? I make the best lasagna in town." Regina trying to change the subject as she was sure Cadrina didn't want their mother knowing about Archie.

Cora held up her hand as if she was shutting up Regina with her hand. Though of course it was just a usual motion. "Not now. I want to know about the Cricket. Why is my youngest daughter with a cricket?"

"I love him." Is what came out of Cadrina's mouth. Regina frowned knowing what was about to happen next and stepped back.

"Love? LOVE? Silly girl. Didn't I teach you before I was so rudely thrown into a mirror, that love is weakness?" Cora didn't yell and at the words of her being thrown into a mirror Regina looked away trying to get interested in her front porch ground.

"No, you haven't. I was always with Regina or the nanny. So, no.. you never have." With those words Cadrina went flying into the wall of the manor.

"MOTHER!" Regina looked up and yelled.

Cora held up another hand towards Regina "I will not have your sister talk back to me or you. Is that clear? "  
"Mother, it's my fault she never learned the truth about love. I'm so sorry. I was so caught up in trying to get revenge I never stop to think and teach her the right way."

Cora let Cadrina down from the wall and landed her in a lawn chair. "Very well. I guess, since I am here I will have to teach her." Cora walked over to Cadrina and looked down to her. "As for you. You will learn. Love is weakness and it will only hurt you. I'm sorry teaching you this will hurt you more than it will hurt me. You don't know how much I hate seeing you girls in so much pain."

Cadrina just stared at her tears rolling down her face. She knew that those words were wrong and she knew love was strong. Cadrina got up from the lawn chair and could feel each of her muscles scream in pain. Cadrina let out a yelp of pain as she walked to the door of Regina's home. Regina helped her in the door as Cora stood there watching them. It was as if Cora was almost jealous of their closeness or that she was just still angry over the fact that her daughter was getting married. After they were both inside Cora slowly walked in.

The morning came quick as Cadrina slept in Regina's bed that night with her. Regina was worried that Cadrina could be harmed and wanted her close. Cora just stayed in her room all night and didn't know that Cadrina was in bed with her sister. SMASH! Both women woke up and looked at each other.

"Is mother alone?" Cadrina asked rubbing her eyes.

"Damn it. I forgot she would react oddly around things she didn't know well." She said getting out of the bed and heading down to their mother's room and Cadrina followed. Cora was still asleep and a alarm was left smashed into pieces on the floor. Both women looked at each other and smiled walking out of the room laughing as they shut the door.

"It seems Mother found out about alarms." Regina said.

"Momma don't like." Cadrina giggled and headed to get ready for the day.

After she was finished getting ready Cora appeared before her while Cadrina was still in the bathroom. Clearly not done.

"MOMMA!" She yelled throwing her tooth brush on the floor.

"I'm sorry dear. I wanted to talk to you." She said smiling not really caring if she almost gave her daughter a heart attack.

"Sure, give me a minute and not in the bathroom. That's just weird." She said and Cora left the bathroom in a huge cloud of smoke. Cadrina rolls her eyes.

After finishing her teeth she heads out to her room and sees her mother walking around the room looking at things. This really wasn't her room anymore and glad she didn't have everything she had at her apartment.

"Momma?"

Cora turns around and smiles. "My dear Cadrina. Come and sit with me. I wanted to ask you more about the cricket."

"Momma, he has a name. And what do you want to know?"

"Are you two having getting married?"

These words made her pause for a moment not sure if she should lie or tell her the truth. She didn't want her throwing her against the wall again either.

"No."

"Oh good. Well, I want you two to break up. You should marry a man with power." She said giving her daughter a hug. "Oh and if you don't break it off. I'll kill him. And this time it won't be a frame job." With that Cora vanished from the room. Cadrina sat on her bed not sure what to say or do. She had to break up with him. She didn't want to see him killed. Though maybe she could fool her mother better than Regina did.

Cadrina left the manor and headed to his office where he was still with a client. Cadrina waited for him and Mister Gold came out and gave Cadrina a look. She walked towards Archie kissing him ignoring Gold's comment that she better not tell anyone he was there.

"Archie. My mother….she wants me to break up with you or she will kill you!" Cadrina started to cry and Archie hugged her tight trying to calm her down.

"Well, we will have to break up for now. That doesn't mean when she leaves or whatever happens doesn't mean we can't get back together. Your mother is a very powerful woman and I know the others are working on ways to defeat her. Meanwhile, we will meet at a secret place." He kissed her and shooed her out of the office being Leroy was waiting to be seen.

Cadrina closed her bar for a week ,since so much was going on. She really wanted to do wing night, but she already knew her mother didn't like the bar as it was. She went back to the manor with her headphones and some outfits to wear while she was there. She came into the house singing Jessie J's Do it Like a Dude not realizing her mother was standing there while she sang along to the song.

"I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you"

Before she knew it she went flying against the wall, again. "What is that trash you are singing?!" Cora moved closer putting her hand around Cadrina's neck.

"Momma, I was just singing along to a song on the radio. Please let me go." She said almost to the point you couldn't understand everything she was saying.

Cora sighed and let her go. "I do not understand this world. What is a radio and why is there music where a woman wants to be a man?"

Cadrina sat down on a chair that was in the hall way. "you know, Regina is going to be mad. There is a hole in the wall where you threw me."

Cora raised her hand and the hole went away. 'There she won't know." Cora walked over to Cadrina and smacked her. "Don't you dare talk to me like I'm a child. You will learn to obey me like your sister does. Go to your room and do not come out until I say so. Is that clear?"

Cadrina stood there in shock and started to cry running out of the room heading upstairs to her room. She already knew she hated her mother. She was just like everything Regina said she would be like. She had no clue were Regina went off too. She wished she was there to help her like she did before. Cadrina sat on her bed thinking about Archie and wishing that her mother never found out about them together.

Cadrina went to the door of her room as she heard Regina enter the house asking why was her vase broken. She didn't hear what her mother said , but hear Regina telling to stop pushing Cadrina into walls. She said there were other ways in punishing someone in this world without breaking something. Both came up the stairs talking about Hook and how she was sure he would help them. Plus, something about a Giant. Cadrina heard them walking towards the door and she ran to her bed and turned over as if she was sleeping. One of them opened the door and looked in. Then the door was shut. That was when Cadrina sat up and went to her desk grabbing some paper and a pin.

She felt if she was going to be treated as a child she was going to do as a child would do. Cadrina sat down and wrote a note only to be finish after a minute. She folded the note up and headed out her window taking what she brought there with her. She knew a place she could stay and hide while her mother was there. She was sure Regina didn't know about it.

The next morning Regina woke up to go into Cadrina's room and see how she was only to find her note on her pillow saying she is in hiding and won't come back till she was sure mother was gone. Regina sighed and walked out of the room heading to the room where he mother was sleeping.

"Mother wake up."

Cora looked up "Yes, dear?"  
"Cadrina left and it was, because of you. What did you do?"

"I only warned her if she talked back I would punish her. Where do you think she ran off too? Oh and you said there were other ways of punishing. Didn't you say something about a riding crop?"


End file.
